The present invention relates to an electromagnetic positioning device according to the preamble to the main claim.
Such a device, for example one known from German Utility Model 20 2006 011 905 of the applicant, is generally known from prior art, and discloses an anchor plunger section (suitably interacting with a positioning partner) as an axial extension of an anchor, wherein the anchor interacts with a stationary core unit as well as a stationary coil unit in such a way that an anchor movement takes place in an axial direction as a response to the energization of the coil unit (coil device).
One special challenge relating precisely to the application of the generic technology to valves or similar switching aggregates has to do with achieving a rapid response and high magnetic positioning force at the start of the switching process (i.e., when energization begins), so that correspondingly low dead times and high dynamics can be achieved for the device. So-called flat anchor systems usually allow large forces, but have the disadvantage of comparatively short usable anchor strokes.
Further known from prior art is to tangibly increase an effective stroke of an anchor using so-called feed anchors, but the disadvantage to such an approach is that, in particular immediately after energization, only a comparatively low magnetic force is generated, so that only a slow response can be correspondingly achieved.